hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5245 (29th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Leela asks Tony if he's still suspecting Sylver of murder, to which Tony says he is not. Tony asks Mandy if she's still coming to the barbecue and kicks a football back to Hilton. Breda watches Tony from the City Wall. Tony turns round and Breda is gone. Jesse wakes a drunk Liam. Jesse tries to get Liam to open up to him. Liam tells Jesse that the woman he loved went back to her husband and Jesse comforts him. Tony receives the award from the vlogger. Mandy is delighted to see Ollie playing with DJ. Ollie tells Cindy that he doesn't want a baby of his own but Mandy says that Darren said the same thing when he was 16. Mercedes prepares to leave on a holiday with Sylver and Bobby. Tony and Mercedes talk about him and Jacqui, and she says that she never understood why Jacqui wanted kids so badly until she had Gabriel and got Bobby back. Tony shows Mercedes a picture of Isaac and Mercedes points out that Breda made the top on the bear that Isaac has. Mercedes tells Tony that Breda made one for Bobby and then one for Max after Russ's death. Jesse convinces Liam to give Iona her first haircut. Courtney tells Liam that for some strange reason, Iona seems to really like him. Liam agrees, but they all get uncomfortable when Iona calls Liam "dada". Tony visits Leela under the suspicion that Breda is the killer. Breda pulls out Harry's phone from her bag. Tony goes over the last thing Harry said to him before he left, but is interrupted by Ant, Dee Dee and Rose who all hug him. Diane tells Tony about her visit to Finn. Tony is horrified to learn that Diane has pleaded for Finn to move in with them. Tony asks Diane if she'd be comfortable with a rapist around her other kids, whilst she brings up when Tony left Dee Dee when she was ill. Tony tells Diane that if Finn returns, he goes. Diane mockingly asks Tony if he's going to run away and leave her again and Tony says that he will before storming out. Leela tells Tony that she's always there if he needs someone to talk to. She tells him that Daniel might have left his teddy bear in The Folly. Martine and Jack tell Tony that the lord mayor is visiting. Mandy reminds Tony of the time they played an inappropriate video by mistake at one of the grand openings of one of Tony's restaurants years ago. Tony receives a text from "Harry", but doesn't believe that Harry sent the message. Tony shows Mandy and races off. Ste tells Tony that he's going to help find Harry. Tony rushes off. Jesse invites Liam on a family day out on Sunday and Liam accepts. Jesse takes a selfie with the four of them. Liam thanks Jesse for cheering him up. Cindy sees Ollie throw the football in the bin. She asks why he is upset. She manages to get him to admit that DJ isn't Darren's son. Darren comforts Diane by making her see all the things she loves about Tony and what she would miss if he left. Diane says that she would be lost without Tony. Tony finds Daniel's bear in The Folly. Tony confronts Breda and tells Breda that he's going to the police. She tries to calm him down and he calls Harry's phone. The phone rings in Breda's bag. Tony calls her unhinged and tells her that she needs help. Breda says that she is helping rid the world of "useless, unreprobate dads", confessing to killing Harry. Tony tells Breda that it wasn't her right to deprive Harry and Isaac of their futures. As Tony tells Breda that she's finished, she pulls a screwdriver from her pocket and stabs him. Memories that Tony has flash before his eyes as he falls to the floor. Breda says that she's sorry and that he was one of the good ones. He continues to remember his relationship with Jacqui, Grace's death, marrying Mandy, his failed wedding to Julie as well as his old friends. "Harry" stands over Tony and says that he's here for him. Tony falls unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Elá-May Demircan *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Daniel Lomax - Kyzo-Drè Murphy (uncredited) *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Notes *Final appearance of Harry Thompson. *The end theme tune is replaced by "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" by Sara Bareilles. *Leah Barnes is incorrectly credited as "Leah Barns". *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019